Dad and Son
by mss Dhyta
Summary: For Bleach Vivariation. Aku tidak pernah menyadarinya, bahwa kita memiliki beberapa kemiripan selain ayah dan anak. Kau tahu maksudku?. RnR?


For Bleach Vivariation

'Persamaan'

Alasan mss bikin pair ini karena Isshin Kurosaki dan Ichigo memiliki beberapa kesamaan selain nama belakang mereka, mereka sama-sama menyembunyikan identitas mereka sebagai shinigami, mereka sama-sama memiliki hubungan yang kuat dengan Masaki Kurosaki, dan satu lagi silahkan tebak, mungkin akan ada beberapa orang yang menyadarinya.

Sudahkah memenuhi tema di atas?

Ichigo Kurosaki- Isshin Kurosaki.

.

.

'Dad and Son'

.

.

Aku tidak pernah menyadarinya, bahwa kita memiliki beberapa kemiripan selain ayah dan anak. Kau tahu maksudku?

.

.

"Otou san!"

Teriakan itu sudah akrab ditelinga Ichigo, seperti ucapan selamat pagi di hari yang cerah. Teriakan Karin ketika ayah mereka, Isshin Kurosaki melakukan hal bodoh lainnya. Ichigo menghela napas panjang, menutupi wajah dengan telapak tangan kanannya, mengeluh, tak akan mempengaruhi sikap konyol ayahnya.

"Ohayou Ichigo!"

Ichigo menghindar ke kiri, tendangan ayahnya meleset, menabrak dinding ruang makan. Ichigo melangkah santai menuju meja makan dengan ekspresi bosan. "Yuzu, kau sudah menyiapkan bekal untuk mengunjungi makam ibu hari ini?"

Yuzu menggelengkan kepala, membuat Ichigo mengerutkan dahi, tak mengerti."Kenapa?"

Yuzu melirik ke arah kakak kembarnya dengan sedikit ragu, meminta bantuan untuk menjawab. "Aku dan Karin tidak bisa mengunjungi makam ibu hari ini. Kami berdua akan menginap untuk acara sekolah, mungkin kami akan ke makam lusa. Maafkan kami Ichi nii."

Ia mengatakannya dengan hati-hati agar tak menyinggung perasaan kakaknya, sulit juga harus melewatkan hari dimana mereka biasanya berkumpu dan mengunjungi makam ibu mereka. Pada tanggal ini, sudah seperti menjadi sebuah tradisi bagi keluarga Kurosaki, untuk berkumpul bersama menemui ibu mereka.

"Ya sudahlah, apa boleh buat aku bisa ke makam sendirian," Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Tak ingin terlalu memaksakan Karin dan Yuzu, lagipula mereka juga sudah berjanji akan mengunjungi makam ibu mereka lusa nanti.

"Ichi nii bukankah otou san bisa ikut bersamamu?"

Ichigo melirik ke arah Karin dengan alis terangkat ke atas, heran. Sementara itu Isshin mulai mendekati Ichigo dan berteriak-teriak dengan penuh semangat.

"Kau benar Karin! Aku sudah menyiapkan bekal untuk kita berdua Ichigo. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan," Isshin bergerak ke sana kemari sembari memegang tas berisi bekal, membuat Ichigo yang merasa terganggu, menendang kakinya dan membuat pria tua malang itu mengerang kesakitan. "Ichigo! Kenapa kau begitu jahat pada ayahmu?"

"Yuzu, Karin sebaiknya kalian siap-siap kalau mau berangkat."

Yuzu menatap tingkah kakak laki-laki dan ayahnya dengan tatapan miris, sementara Karin hanya menghela napas dan berbalik menuju kamarnya, sudah biasa disuguhi adegan seperti ini.

.

.

Yuzu dan Karin, di dalam kamar mereka, dengan dua tempat tidur di masing-masing sisi, sisi kanan dan kiri. Masing-masing sibuk dengan barang-barang bawaan mereka, menginap di hari yang tidak tepat sedikit memberatkan mereka.

"Karin, tidak apa-apa meninggalkan otou san dan Ichi nii ke makam okaa san?"

Karin chan melipat beberapa potong pakaiannya, ketika menjawab pertanyaan Yuzu. "Aku rasa, memang sebaiknya sekali-kali mereka membicarakan sesuatu berdua saja."

Yuzu mengangguk, sementara selembar pakaian ditangannya. Ia melihat ke atas meja belajar dimana ada foto ibunya terpajang disana, tersenyum menatapnya. Wajah cantik ibunya tak pernah berubah selama berada di dalam foto itu.

"Karin chan apakah Ichi nii masih memikirkan penyebab meninggalnya okaa san?"

Karin menghentikkan kegiatannya sejenak, ia menggeleng masih belum bisa memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. "Aku tidak tahu Yuzu. Ichi nii menyembunyikan banyak hal pada kita."

"Kau benar Karin chan."

.

.

Ichigo Kurosaki, duduk disamping makam ibunya yang telah meninggal lebih dari 10 tahun lalu, ia mengusap batu nisannya pelan. Sementara Isshin duduk disampingnya, meletakkan setangkai bunga berwarna putih yang Ichigo pun tak tahu jenisnya.

Kalau mengingat kejadian kematian ibunya, hanya membuat Ichigo merasa bahwa dirinyalah orang yang patut disalahkan atas semuanya. Ketika mereka semua kehilangan poros keluarga mereka, ibu yang menjadi pusat dalam keluarga mereka. Kadang ada bagian dari perasaannya yang masih merasakan hal itu. Rasa bersalah yang sangat.

Tapi entah kenapa Ichigo melihat hal yang lain pada ayahnya, keceriaan yang berlebihan walaupun mereka sedang berada di tempat peristirahatan terakhir orang yang sangat mereka sayangi.

Ichigo melirik kea rah ayahnya yang sedang meletakkan tas bekal mereka, menyusunnya diatas tikar kecil yang tadi mereka berdua, porsi makan berdua ayah dan anak. Kapan mereka melakukan piknik seperti ini terakhir kali?

Mereka berdua duduk di atas tikar, menikmati makanan yang dibuat Yuzu. Selalu lezat seperti biasanya, dan ayah Ichigo selalu ribut seperti biasanya, memuji masakan Yuzu sementara anak perempuannya itu sedang tidak ada bersama mereka.

Mereka selalu tidak banyak bicara ketika berhadapan berdua, ah tidak lebih tepatnya Ichigo merasa tak perlu bicara apapun sementara Isshin selalu membicarakan hal-hal yang dianggap Ichigo tidak penting.

Piknik berakhir, langit sudah mendung waktunya membereskan sisa-sisa kotoran yang mereka tinggalkan ketika makan sebelum kembali ke makam Masaki yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk tadi.

"Sepertinya hari ini akan hujan lagi," Isshin memandangi langit yang sudah mulai berubah menjadi gelap, padahal jam baru menunjukkan pukul 11 siang, hanya pertanda hujan yang akan mengubah langit menjadi terlihat tak ramah.

Ichigo ikut mendongakkan kepala. "Bukankah memang selalu begitu?"

Isshin melirik ke arahnya, sebagai seorang ayah ia jelas bisa menangkap rasa sedih yang selalu muncul di wajah anak itu. Walaupun tidak separah beberapa tahun lalu, tapi masih ada perasaan sedih yang tersisa dari anaknya .

"Kau masih menyesalinya?"

Ichigo menoleh, menghentikkan langkahnya. "Menyesali apa?"

"Kejadian itu, ditanggal yang sama. Ketika Masaki meninggal."

Pemilik rambut oranye itu diam, ia baru menjawab setelah beberapa menit berlalu. "Masih, walaupun tidak sebanyak dulu."

"Sebenarnya, itu kejadian yang kusesali juga sejak dulu."

Ichigo tidak menoleh lagi, tetap melanjutkan langkahnya. Berusaha untuk tidak mengingat kejadian waktu itu, kejadian yang ternyata tak murni hanya karena salahnya, tapi karena salah grand fisher yang menginginkannya. Tapi ibunya melindunginya.

Ah sama saja, terdengar seperti kesalahannya juga.

"Kau tahu, waktu itu seharusnya aku bisa menyelamatkan ibu mu sebagai seorang shinigami."

Ichigo berhenti di depan makam ibunya, ia menghela napas panjang. Ingin menghentikan topik diskusi mereka, topik tersensitf yang pernah ia ungkit, terakhir kali ia membicarakannya bersama dengan Rukia, dan setelah itu ia menyadari sesuatu.

Memang inilah jalan yang dipilih ibunya, melindunginya. Dan mungkin itu yang terbaik baginya.

"Ayah aku tak menyesali apapun, dan kau juga tak perlu melakukannya."

Isshin tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menyusul langkah Ichigo, menuju tempat istrinya beristirahat. Dalam hatinya ia berbisik memuji anaknya, melapor pada istrinya.

"_Masaki, anakmu sudah dewasa sekarang. Dia sudah bisa mengerti."_

.

.

"Ayah, apa kau tak merindukan ibu?"

Itu pertanyaan yang muncul ketika mereka sudah sampai. Sementara di waktu yang sama Isshin sedang melakukan hal konyol lagi—hanya beberapa menit setelah ia terlihat serius sebelumnya—

"Jelas saja, apa ayah terlihat seperti melupakan Masaki ku tersayang~"

''Ayah, aku serius!" Ichigo mengeluarkan bentakannya, sementara tangan kirinya mengepal, entah emosi dari mana yang membuatnya begitu kesal dengan tingkah ayahnya.

Isshin berhenti menari-nari di depan makam istrinya, terkejut dengan bentakan Ichigo yang meminta keseriusan darinya. Isshin lalu duduk, mengambil tempat tepat di depan makam Masaki, sementara Ichigo berada di samping makam itu, tak menatap dirinya hanya terdiam.

"Kenapa kau bertingkah seolah-olah kau bisa begitu berbahagia di depan makam ibu, kau tidak merasa kehilangan?" tanya Ichigo lagi, meminta jawaban yang lebih jelas.

Isshin menghela napas panjang, matanya menatap batu nisan dengan tatapan yang begitu lembut. Ichigo bisa menangkap ekspresi itu, ekspresi yang hanya ditunjukkan ayahnya ketika bersama ibunya, waktu ia masih kecil.

"Aku, sangat merindukannya," Isshin mengambil bunga putih yang sempat ia letakkan tadi, lalu meletakkannya kembali."Dan aku yakin dia juga sangat merindukan kita Ichigo."

Ichigo hanya terdiam, menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata ayahnya.

"Aku yakin dia juga ingin melihat kita tetap tersenyum di depan makamnya. Di tempat ia beristirahat tanpa harus menangisi kepergiannya yang sudah cukup lama. Lagipula bukankah kau sudah mengatakannya tadi, kau tidak menyesali keadaan itu."

Mereka terdiam cukup lama, Ichigo memahami kata-kata ayahnya. Sementara itu angin bertiup kencang diantara mereka meninggakan bunyi gemirisik daun. Ayahnya mengatakan hal yang benar.

Sebenarnya banyak hal yang ingin ditanyakan Ichigo pada ayahnya yang selalu bertingkah tidak serius itu, ia juga ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan ketika mereka hanya berdua untuk menanyakan banyak hal tentang shinigami. Tentang rahasia mereka berdua.

"Ayah, sejak kapan kau tahu kalau aku adalah seorang shinigami?"

Isshin menimbang-nimbang untuk menjawab pertanyaan atau tidak. "Sejak pertama kali kau mendapatkan kekuatan itu."

"Kenapa kau hanya diam?"

Isshin menghela napas, berusaha untuk bijak meladeni pertanyaan anak lelakinya yang mulai dipenuhi rasa ingin tahu. "Kalau aku memberitahumu kalau aku tahu apa gunanya?"

Ichigo kembali menunduk, mencoba untuk menerima jawaban ayahnya dengan baik. Jawaban yang sebenarnya belum memuaskan rasa penasarannya. "Kenapa kau menyembunyikan diri sebagai shinigami?"

Pria yang sudah menjadi ayah itu berdiri dari posisi awalnya, tapi matanya tak berpindah dari nama yang tertera di atas nisan. Nama yang membuat hidupnya menjadi jauh berarti. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau menyembunyikan diri juga sebagai shinigami?"

Ichigo mengerutkan dahi, kali ini ia memandang lawan bicaranya—ayahnya— dengan tatapan tak mengerti. "Kenapa kau membalik pertanyaannya?"

Isshin mengangkat bahu. "Aku baru akan menjawab kalau kau mau menjawabnya."

Akhirnya Ichigo mengalah, tak ada waktu untuk berdebat hal yang tidak penting, hanya tinggal menjawab pertanyaan, dan dia akan mendapat jawaban."Karena aku pikir kau tak akan mengerti jika aku menjelaskannya. Lagipula, aku rasa itu tidak perlu."

Isshin mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari sakunya. Hanya disaat seperti ini ia melakukan kebiasaan lamanya, merokok. Masaki memang pernah memujinya ketika ia merokok, dan hal itulah yang membuatnya ingin terus melakukan kebiasaan yang sama di depan Masaki walaupun wanita itu telah meninggal.

"Kau tahu, kita sama-sama menyembunyikan hal yang sama. Kita sama-sama berpikir bahwa salah satu dari kita tak akan mengerti apabila kita membuka rahasia masing-masing. Kita hanya mengira-ngira tanpa pernah berpikir untuk mencoba."

"Kalau begitu kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya?" tanya Isshin tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menggunakan kekuatan shinigami mu?"

Isshin mengeluarkan asap rokok dari mulutnya, asap berwarna abu-abu yang bercampur dengan udara disekitarnya. "Kau akan tahu suatu saat nanti."

Ichigo hanya diam, tak bisa memaksakan untuk tahu lebih jauh. Cepat atau lambat ia akan tahu, sama seperti dulu ketika ayahnya muncul sebagai shinigami dihadapannya.

"Kau tahu Ichigo, kita punya rahasia yang sama. Aku dan kau sama-sama bersedih karena kehilangan Masaki. Kita juga sama-sama menyembunyikan kekuatan shinigami yang kita punya dari orang lain, dari keluarga kita."

Isshin mengepulkan asap dengan warna yang sama lagi, kemudian melemparkan puntung rokoknya ke tanah dan menginjaknya hingga bara apinya padam, memungutnya kembali dan memasukkan kedalam kantong. "Tapi cara kita menyimpan rahasia dan menggunakan rahasia itu berbeda, kau mengerti maksudku?"

Ichigo menghela napas panjang, mengangguk mengerti lalu berdiri dari posisinya. "Kita juga punya kesamaan yang lain selain 2 hal itu ayah."

"Apa?"

Ichigo melangkah lebih dulu, sekilas ia tersenyum pada makam ibunya. Seolah mengabarkan kalau ia baik-baik saja saat ini, lega bisa mendengar jawaban dari ayahnya.

"_Okaasan apakah kau masih punya rahasia untuk suamimu yang bodoh itu? Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya, semua yang ingin kutanyakan. Dan ternyata dia bisa menjawabnya."_

"_Dia bukan cuma ayah yang bodoh ternyata. Tapi ia masih tidak menyadari kesamaan kami yang lain. Tapi kau pasti tahu kan?"_

Ichigo lalu meninggalkan Isshin yang mengejarnya dengan langkah terburu-buru sembari menanyakan hal yang sama berkali-kali hingga membuat Ichigo hanya menjawab dengan tendangan ataupun tinju.

Ichigo tidak mengatakannya karena ia masih memikirkan cara bagaimana mengatakan hal itu kepada ayahnya. Terlalu memalukan jika haru mengatakan kalau kesamaan mereka berhubungan dengan cinta.

Kalian mengerti?

.

.

::author note

hai semua~ disini mss dhyta kembali mempublish fic untuk vivariation setelah absen 3 bulan. Gomen ne ufah lama gak nyumbang fic soalnya ada beberapa pekerjaan yang sulit ditinggalkan :)

semoga fic ini bisa diterima oleh para reader dan memberi inspirasi.

::review?

12.12


End file.
